The Tiffany Ring
by stars shine out
Summary: When they were seventeen, Annabeth told Percy what kind of ring she wanted. 4 years later, he proposed with that exact one. This is the story of how.


**So, I've had this idea for a while, and so I decided to write it. It turned out better than I expected, so I'm posting it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not a Tiffany ring (although I wish I did), or Tiffany & Co, and all things Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. **

**ENJOY! =)**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Next question." I said, "What kind of ring would you get a girl for engagement?"

"Seriously?" said Percy, "I'm seventeen. Am I supposed to have thought about it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well every seventeen year old girl does."

"Well then," said Percy, "Why don't you answer the question."

"Fine" I said, then glanced around the mall. "Hey, Tiffany's is close. I'll show you!"

Percy groaned. "This is what I get for asking you." He said, as I dragged him out of the food court.

We got to Tiffany's, and I pulled Percy towards the rings. "That one." I said, pointing at a golden ring, with a diamond band, and a round diamond set in the middle.

Percy face suddenly spread into a grin. "What?" I demanded.

"I've got an idea." He said, and a look of mock horror spread across my face. "Oh come on." He said, "I said an idea, not a plan."

I mock sighed. "Fine." I said, "What's your idea?"

"Why don't we ask if you could try it on."

I stared at him, then my face broke into a grin. "You'd think they'd let me?"

"Can't hurt to ask, can it?" said Percy.

"I suppose not." I said.

Percy waved a sales assistant over. "Can she try on that ring?" he asked.

The assistant looked at us oddly. "Aren't you a little young?"

"It's just for fun." Said Percy.

The assistant paused for a moment, then shrugged, and pulled out the ring. I reached for the ring, but Percy beat me to it. I raised my eyebrows, and he took my hand. His eyebrows were furrowed in a sort of concentrated reverence as he slid the ring on.

It fit perfectly. I admired it glittering on my hand. "It's beautiful on you love." Percy murmured in my ear.

I smiled, and pulled the ring off my finger, placing it in the Tiffany blue box reverently. Then we walked out of the store, Percy's arm around my waist. "Happy 1 year anniversary." He murmured in my ear.

"Happy birthday." I murmured back. Yes, we were spending our 1 year anniversary at the mall. But there was a birthday party for Percy that night, and we'd go out to a movie to celebrate after.

My mind returned to the ring, and the look on Percy's face as he slid it on my finger. I knew that one day, I wanted Percy to slide that ring on finger again. But that time, I wanted him kneeling, and I wanted to have just told him yes.

4 Years Later

Percy and I walked hand in hand along the coast, the wind blowing through our hair, the salty tang of the sea in the air. The sun was setting across the water in the west.

It had been a perfect day. We'd visited the Parthenon this morning, and walked around Athens in the afternoon. Now, after a 20 minute drive, we were walking along the shores in Piraeus. I'd never get over how sweet Percy had been. Not every boyfriend took a girl to Greece for their five year anniversary of dating.

"It's beautiful." I murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Percy whispered in my ear.

"You're sweet, oh Cheese Master." I laughed.

"Oh come on," said Percy, "I took you to Greece. Can't you not tease me for even a day?"

"Oh Seaweed Brain," I said, as my arms found their way around his neck, "You know I'll never make this easier for you." Then I kissed him softly.

He drew away, and took a deep breath. Then he knelt on the ground, and pulled out a small blue box from his pocket. No, a Tiffany blue box from his pocket.

My breath caught in my chest. "Annabeth… we've known each other for 9 years. And I've been in love with you for at least 7 of them. I know that as demigods, we might not have forever, but even if we did, I'd still be asking you this. Annabeth, will you marry me?" he asked.

He opened the box, and inside was the ring. The same ring I'd tried on when I was 17. The one that I had wanted to see on my finger again for 4 years. "Yes." I whispered, "Yes, yes, yes!"

He stood up, and slid the ring onto my finger, the same look on his face, the same kind of reverence as 4 years ago. Then he kissed me. It was perfect. It was completely, totally perfect.

I drew away. "You remembered." I said.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, no. I didn't" he said.

"So it was a lucky guess?" I said.

"Nope." He said.

I stared at him. "Percy…" I said, "How long have you had this ring?"

"Um…" said Percy, "Nearly 4 years…"

"When did you buy it?" I asked, shocked, but happy.

"The day after you tried it on." Percy said, grinning.

I laughed. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." I said, and then I kissed him.

Now, today was beyond perfect.


End file.
